The present disclosure relates to a control device, a sound switching method of a control device, and a program.
A cooperative system including a controlled device such as a television or a recorder and a control device such as a commander for controlling the controlled device has been known. In the cooperative system, a cooperation process, for example, for reproducing contents that are related to each other is sometimes performed between the controlled device and the control device.
Meanwhile, the controlled device sometimes operates in a state in which two or more types of sounds are switchable. This is the case of reproducing a single content including data of the main sound and a sub sound or the case of simultaneously reproducing two contents as the main screen and a sub screen. In such a case, the controlled device typically outputs any one of the main sound and the sub sound or outputs any one of the sound of the main screen content and the sound of the sub screen content.
Of course, the controlled device can simultaneously output the main sound and the sub sound or can simultaneously output the sound of the main screen content and the sound of the sub screen content. However, in such a case, two or more types of sounds may be mixed, and it may be difficult to listen to the desired sound. Meanwhile, for example, when plural users watch one or more of the contents reproduced by the controlled device, there may be a case in which the users may want to listen to different types of sound.